Corinna and Gizzel
by Gaskarthforlife
Summary: harry and ron go crazy over the new girls...its just a story me and my bestie wrote when we were bored one day its wierd but i consider it amazing cuz i end up with ron: p.s. our realy names are not use :P


**Alright i know that most of you wont like this story... thats okay i dont care, but dont judge me as a writer by reading the one only. i didnt write the whole thing me and my friend took turns writing it. it is just a joke something we came up with because we were bored and had nothing to do. im sorry if you dont like it but seriously if u dont like it dont read it. i could care less if u think its crap.**

* * *

It was 6th year at Hogwarts. The first years had just been sorted and Albus Dumbledore was standing behind his podium.

"This year we will have two new transfer students. They have been attending Pigwarts in the States and now they have come to England. They will be starting in 6th year. Please give them a warm welcome," he announced.

As he finished the doors to the Great Hall opened. Harry and Ron's jaws dropped. The two new students were twin girls. They were the most beautiful girls Hogwarts had ever seen, or as Ron would say "BLOODY HOT". McGonagall called them up to the sorting hat. The first to be sorted was Gizzell Bloom. She had dazzling short blonde hair, but not too shot, about shoulder length. She also had beautiful green eyes that look like celery and a smile that lit up the whole universe. Her twin also had blonde hair, but her's was long. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and as deep as the ocean. When she smiled, the angels sang. Ron and Harry were dazzled they couldn't wait to wooh for the girls. But wait, what's this Gizzell was sorted into ...................................................................................................... ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!!!! '(takesbreath)!!!!!!!!!!' Harry wanted to scream. Tears were forming in his eyes. Somewhere in her heart, Gizzell could hear his desperate cries, so she turned to him and gave him a radiant smile. This smile gave him reassurance of her love. Somehow, deep in his heart, he knew it would be okay. Next, McGonagall called her sister, Corinna Bloom. Ron felt sorry for Harry, but he had hope. Somehow he knew Corinna was different. Somehow he knew she would be in Gryffindor.......he was WRONG!!! When the sorting hat cried "SLYTHERIN", Ron fainted. When he awoke, Corinna was standing over him, so he kissed her. But wait, this girl has bushy brown hair and smells like cats and library!!!!

"HERMIONE!!" screams Ron, "GET OFF ME!!"

"But Ron," answers a shock Hermione, "you kissed me."

"Well it's not you I want to be kissing!!" After that Hermione left the school and was never seen again.

A few days later, Ron and Harry were still extremely depressed. All the boys in the school and some of the professors were madly in love with the twins, so twins were hard to reach. And on top of that, they had potions today. As they walked into the room, a bright light filled their hearts with unicorns, rainbows, and dancing leprechauns. The twins were in the class smiling. Suddenly potions just got much better. Ron decided that he was going to ask Corinna to sit with him. As he started walking, Draco Malfoy ran up to her and asked her first. They walked to the corner and started giggling. Discussed by the sight, Ron turned to walk back to Harry, only to find that Harry was already sitting with Gizzell. Ron was alone. He asked Snape if he could go to the bathroom. He was barely able to hold in his tears.

"No, you buffoon," was Snape's answer.

"Please let him go Snapie," said Corinna in a fake sweet voice.

Snape, obviously blind to her disgust, answered, "Oh alright go."

Ron left. In the bathroom, he punched a wall and started crying. He spent the rest of the day there drinking butterbeer and eating chocolate. When he was finally walking back to the common room, he ran into Harry and Gizzell kissing. Ron couldn't take. Tears were forming in his puffy eyes once more. He decided to sneak into the Slytherin common to gaze at his true love, but alas, she was still giggling with Draco. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Ron, as tears poured from his eyes for the third time that day. He ran to his secret stash of chocolates and butterbeer. "Ron wait" was all he heard her say, but he kept running. Meanwhile, Harry and Gizzell were having a great time kissing in front of the fireplace.

The next day at breakfast, Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts was going to have their first ever talent show that night. Then, the owls flew in with the mail. Ron got a letter from Hermione. The only thing written on the parchment was a web address to some website called YouTube. Harry and Ron went back to the common room to get Harry's computer. They typed in the web address and Hermione popped onto the screen. She started to sing:

"I thought you loved me

I thought you cared

But that's just a pile o dirty underwear.

And now I've gone country

Singing the blues

Cuz you threw me away like some dirty ol' shoes

(dirty ol' shoooooooooooes)

I hate you Weasley

You belong down the drain

You're the reason why people die everyday

You're the reason why the skies are so gray

You're the reason why world hunger is here

You're the reason why global warming appears

You're the reason why I want to cryyyyyy"

When the song was over Ron said, "I wonder who that's about? Could be any Weasley really. We multiply like rabbits." Harry just rolled his eyes and walked away.

It was finally time for the talent show. First up was "The Twins". Gizzell was on drums and Corinna was singing. The song began:

(tune of see u again by miley cyrus)

"I've got my want wand aimed at you

And I'm ready to cast.

I've got my cauldron boiling

A love potion fast.

And you should know that it's all for

You hope it lasts

Cuz I can't wait to charm you again.

Last week in potions class

I wished that it would last

I mixed my potion up a little bit too fast

Felt like I couldn't breathe

Wished you would rescue me

Then I remembered to the bathroom he did flee

Next we are in class

I will make sure it lasts

Cuz I don't want you to leave

WOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAH

Ron I can't wait to see you a gain

WOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAH

(Gizzell) Harry I can't wait to kiss you again."

Draco who thought the song was for him was shocked and angry. He started to cry. Ron leapt on stage and kissed Corinna.

**EPILOGUE**

Harry and Gizzell eventually got married, as did Corinna and Ron. Hermione became a country star because of the song she wrote for Ron. She married Nick Jonas and had 5 kids. Draco ended up living alone with 40 cats, with more on the way. The kids in his neighborhood called him "Cat-man". Also because of a potion gone wrong he looks Dumbledore's age.


End file.
